My Inmortal
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: Songfic settled after The Power of Pink episode events. Leo x Kendrix. Written on my father's memory. Read, enjoy and review!


**MY INMORTAL**

**BY KAITLIN**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own__ Power__ Rangers... and the song My inmortal belongs to Evanesence._

_**Author's note:** __Here it is! A new songfic! This fic is settled after "The power of pink", from PRLG. it's a Leo/Kendrix fic. Dedicated to Alba, for her birthday! Happy Birthday!:), to my boyfriend Ernest, thanks for all the support and to my father, who helps me. Enjoy and review!:)_

_I´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it __won't leave me alone_

I'm just still shocked of what Kendrix did. She… she… has just died… she scarified herself for saving us from Psycho Pink. It still hurts… when I only think about it.

She was my sun, her smile made me happy; all my problems seemed to vanish when I was with her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Well, I think it's about time to admit it, in spite of being too late… yes, I'm in love with her. Surely, since we bumped into each other the first time before leaving Earth. When I first looked into her eyes, so clear, so beautiful… my heart missed a beat; when I ran away, her face was still clear on my mind.

When I found her on the Moon too, I thought that I was the luckiest man alive, but we didn't have time to talk, or either say "I'm sorry" to her. After what happened on Mirinoi, after Mike's apparently die… I was too depressed, and my duties as Red Ranger were too important for me too. I know that she did her best for cheering me up after Mike's fall, but I was too rude with her, I think I scared her, but she kept supporting me.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me  
_

When I wanted to cry, she was there, wiping my tears away from my face; her soft and tiny hands caressing my face, she only knows how much I've cried mourning Mike's die.

She helped me to pull away all my doubts of following Mike's last wish, being the Red Ranger. She had always trusted me. Followed in combat me, without second thoughts… I know sometimes, my ideas were a little weird, but anyways, she trusted me, my strength was her smile.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now __I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Now she's gone… all that I have left from her, are the memories. Our little moments together, when we were happy, when we were sad… now all these moments are finished. I only hope that wherever she is, she is happy and safe.

Thanks to her I believe in angels. She was my little saving angel.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I just… just can't accept it. She was the kindest person that I ever met. She was always there for everybody. I know that she had her own problems... but she putted everybody's problems before hers. I just wish I could help her all the times that she helped me, tell her my true feelings for her… how much I've cared for her… how much I love her!

My heart is broken.

Only silence is my company on my nights alone thinking of her. I really miss her. Where is she now? One with the stars?... maybe… she's with Zordon keeping an eye on us, taking care of us… they both scarified themselves for the peace; I know that it was their decision. Why the best persons have to leave before everybody and the evil persons are still here?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

I know crying for her won't bring her back, but I can't… I just can't. The loss is still so vivid… so hurting… she wanted us to protect her quasar sabre, but it's lost… her last will… I hate myself for not doing it…

"_I'll always be with you…"_

Her last words… Kendrix Morgan… I know that you're somewhere protecting me… but why? Why you left us? Why you left me?

I only hope that one day you'll know that I love you…

I miss you my little angel…

I'll always remember you.

I love you…

_The end…_


End file.
